Yes, Master!
by MasterOfAngels
Summary: Naruto is Sasukes servant. Sasuke is obsessed with the blonde and after 4 years the orders get strange, but Naruto does everything. But what happens when Sasuke is not the only one who wants the blonde? SLASH! Actually  MA  for later chapter s  :D
1. Chapter 1

**So, my next Story! HURRAY! ... Yeah, I know. I am crazy :P Well, so, this is SASUNARU, so DON'T READ if you DON'T LIKE it.^^ This is the first chapter and the next is already written, but I didn't want to tip it in... (Hope you all understand what I am talking about^^') Weellll, I am german and have no Beta-reader so I apologize for every mistake I have done grammatically. **

**PLease enjoy and review would be great 3 But now on with the stoy^^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The streets are empty. It is late and my parents and I are walking home. We ate out again. My dad is telling one joke after another, when five black-dressed people are appearing. Three of them focus us with guns. The other two are holding bats and are grinning. I have a bad feeling._

"_You didn't pay", says the tallest one. _

"_Give us two more days. Please", my mother begs with fear in her voice. I look at her. I never saw mum fearful or terrified, but now she can barely hold herself on her feet. _

"_You had enough time", the man growls and the guns click. _

"_What are you talking about?" I look at my mother, then at my father and back again. _

"_Oh, you didn't tell your one and only son?"_

"_Shut up!", Dad shouts and the tallest man shoots him in his thigh. He screams and I grab his shoulders._

"_Dad!" Tears are burning in my eyes, but he only smiles painfully._

"_They're debt collectors. We lend much money, but we couldn't pay it back. Now they are here to kill us, but you must run. As fast as you can." The last word are nothing but a whisper._

"_But..." Tears are running down my tanned cheeks._

"_It will be alright, Naruto. You are a lucky child. In your whole life there wasn't a single time you were hurt or sad. Even now, this have to happen to give you something else. I don't know what that is, but, Naruto" He strokes my cheek. "You will be alright, so run, when I say so." He smiles, but I shake my head._

"_I can't do it, dad. Please, don't make me do that." I sniff and he brushes a blond hair strain out off my forehead. _

"_My last wish is that you are safe", he simply says and I know I have to do it. _

"_I love ya, dad."_

"_I love you, too."_

_I look at my mother who smiles encouragingly at me and I whisper a _I love ya, too, mum, _before I turn and run as fast as possible away from them. _

"_You bitch!", someone screams and shots are audible. I run faster, crying and nearly tripping over my own feet. I don't dare to go home, so I hide in a dark alley and try to stay silent, but I can't stop the sobs escaping my throat. I wrap my arms around my knees and lay my head on them. I just can't stop crying and after a while I hear footsteps, which stop in front of the alley. A sob escapes me again and someone comes towards me. I try to make me smaller, but it fails of course. The person stands right in front of me._

"_What are you doing there?"_

_I don't answer, just sobbing quietly. _

"_Hey, you! I am talking to you. Answer properly!" The voice becomes angry. I manage to shake my head. _

_Suddenly more footsteps come near and I shake with fear. They stop only a few meters away from me. _

"_Hey!"_

_I flinch. _

"_Did you see a blond guy around here?"_

They didn't see me? _I lift my head and flinch again. A guy is right in front of me. His black bangs hang in his dark eyes and his skin is so pale as if the sun doesn't touch it at all. His eyes captivate me and I can't move. _

"_Did you hear me, boy?"_

"_Yes. He ran the way to your right." The guy doesn't let his eyes leave mine. _

"_Let's go!" Steps leave._

"_Thanks," I whisper. My voice is raspy from the crying. _

"_You can repay me." His hand lay suddenly on my cheek. My eyes widen._

"_Why?", I ask, a bit frightened and worried. A small smile plays around his lips. _

"_Be my servant." It is an order, but his tone is gently._

"_Servant?" Confuse, I tilt my head to the side and I automatically snuggle against his hand. _

"_I am rich and I need someone who'll fulfil my every wish. You'll do it?"_

_I nod quickly. It is the best thing I could do and this guy sounds so gently and friendly. He stands up and holds his hand out. I take it and he pulls me up. Then he caress' my cheeks with his right thumb. I blush a bit, when he says it is to get rid of the tear strains. _

He is so sweet_, I thought, as I follow him through the streets. _

My eyes shot open and I panted slightly as I was staring at the ceiling of my room. I sat up and stroked my fingers though my blond hair.

_It has been a while, since I had this dream, _I thought and looked down on me. My bare chest was covered on sweat and my boxers were glued to my skin. I sighed and got up. Quickly I went to my bathroom and showered. When I left the shower, I only had wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Naruto", someone growled and I turned surprised around. Sasuke stood in the door frame and glared at me.

"Where are your clothes?"

_If looks could kill!, _I thought, but put my hands on my hips and wiggled with my eyebrows. "You like what you see?"

Another glare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh, yes! You don't know how much I would like to get rid of that stupid towel and take you right here against the wall, _it screamed in my head, but I didn't break my glare. He didn't want to know how I would lick every part of his tanned skin with my tongue.

Naruto sighed and turned to his wardrobe. I couldn't bring myself to look away or even leave the room. I watched him fetch his clothes. His muscles worked under his skin, single waterdrops were running out of his blonde hair. I had to bite my bottom lip to not attack him. But he was just too sexy and I long after him.

"Uhmm, Sasuke..." Naruto began and turned to me."How many times do I need to tell you? It's _Master_, not Sasuke.""Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Master, could you please get out? I want to change."

I looked at him for a few seconds and thought about it.

_I don't want to leave, but when I see him full-naked I don't know what'll happen. _

"Be ready in ten minutes. I have a meeting with the mayor. With other words: Be presentable!" I left the room and went to my own. It was one floor above his. There I closed the door behind me and and leant against it.

_It can't go on like this, _I thought and breathed in and out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I brushed over my white shirt and the black vest I was wearing to keep the wrinkles away.

"So, here we go." I left my room and went to the main hall. Sasuke stood there already, with a glare in my direction.

"You are too slow."

"Maybe you are too fast." I positioned myself behind him and a little to his right.

He didn't answer and I leant forward.

"Aww, come on! You want to say something. I can practically feel it."

His head spun around and his breath brushed over my face. It was warm and opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off.

"Don't come that close. That's an order!" He looked to the door again.

"Yes, Master", I murmured and backed away. I wondered how he could have been so sweet, when he had picked me up four years ago and now the coldest person I've ever knew.

The doorbell rang and I went to the door to open it. I bowed, when two persons entered. It was a woman with long blonde hair and another with short black hair. They didn't even glance at me.

"I am happy to see you again", the blonde woman said and and smiled.

"the pleasure is all on my side How about tea?"

"Tea would be wonderful."

"Naruto, bring some tea!"

If you weren't an idiot and I wasn't one, you could have heard the change in his tone. To the woman he was friendly and kind-hearted, but to me he was cold and distant. I didn't like it.

"Right away, Master", I smiled forcefully, but he didn't even look at me. I went to the kitchen and poured some tea.

"She is here, right?"

I turned to see Ayame leaning against a table. She smiled.

"Yeah, and he is a totally asshole." I filled the tea in three cups and placed them on a tray. Ayame let sugar and milk join them.

"You can do it, Naruto. Just do your job and don't bother with him."

I smiled. "thanks. What are you doing here, anyway?She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I delivered something for my father."

My face brightened. "You mean..."

She nodded and I pecked her on the lips.

"Hey."

I escaped he kitchen laughing and went back to the salon. Sasuke and the two woman sat there already chatting. My laughter disappeared and depressed I practically slammed the tray on the table between them. Sasukes head spun around , frowning, but as he saw me directly in the face, his expression went emotionless.

"Do you want anything else, Master?" I forced myself to sound calm, but on the inside anger and irritation had completely overtaken me.

"No, you can go now."

I bowed and left the saloon as fast as possible without actually running.

_I hate it when he is so cold, _I thought and kicked against the wall. Pain flashed through my foot and I cursed loudly.

"Why am I so irritated by that?" I leant my forehead against the coll wall and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you have fallen in love."

I turned around and stared at Sakura, disbelieving that she really just said that. I laughed out loud."Yeah, right. If that would ever happen."

"Don't be too sure about it." She walked away, leaving me alone, even more confused then before.

I stroked my hand through my blonde hair and sighed.

_I can't get clever out of this girl. _

Her words came to mind again.

"I will never fall for this bad-tempered, cold-hearted and ugly bastard!", I cursed loudly and yelped surprised when I was kicked from behind.

"Hey!" I turned around.

"Who is ugly?"

I couldn't say anything. Sasuke was standing in front of me, head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed. I blushed.

_He had heard me._

"You", I answered honestly and through his dark orbs flashed something like pain. I couldn't be sure of that, because the next second it had disappeared.

He came closer and looked at my lips. I was frozen while he gripped my chin anf lifted it up. He was taller than me.

"You... kissed a woman, right?"

"What does that concern you?" I asked confused and defensive.

He let me go and walked towards the steps to his room.

"You will come to my room in my room. Not a single minute later", he said over his shoulder and I looked after him.

_What the hell is going on?, _I thought, while I scratched my head.

**Sooo, did you enjoy it? I really hope so^^ I hope you have time to review and tell me how horrible that was... NO, please don't do it. I will be sad :(**


	2. Chapter 2

_**O.O OMG! I just went to my storys and saw that this story has already 4 reviews and then I went to my mail thing and am totally speechless. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I was so happy! So the next chapter! :D But sadly the next will take some time, because I haven't written a single word :( Because I have no idea! It's so sad! BUt please enjoy it and be easy on me. I didn't write such thing before ;) **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on Sasukes door on time, still not knowing what I had done.

"Come in", answered a voice behind the door and I did as I was told.

"Sorry for the intrusion", I said politely when I stepped in, only to froze on the edge and stare at Sasuke who sat on the bed, wearing a lousy tied bathrobe and as I saw the naked chest of his I came to the conclusion that he wasn't wearing anything else.

I gulped as his black eyes trailed over my body.

"Close the door and then get your ass over here", he ordered and I turned around to close the door. This moment he couldn't see my face, I allowed myself to panic.

_What does he want me to do? Give him a message? That would be okay, but when he wants me to... No, I can't even think about it. _I turned around with a blanc expression on my face.

"Come over here." His voice was calm as ever and I did it unwillingly, but not showing it. When I stood right in front of him, his eyes or face didn't give anything away and I shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other.

"Get on your knees and suck me."

I blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Kneel down and give me a blowjob."

"I couldn't do anything, but stare at him. _He can't be serious! That's just ridiculous!_

"Naruto"; he growled, grabbed the collar of my white shirt and pulled me down. To my surprise, I was sitting between his legs.

"obey and do it."

I looked up, into his hard and cold black orbs. "Why?", I heard myself ask. "You can have just any girl. Why me?"

He sighed annoyed. "Because girls are troublesome and what is a personal servant for anyway?"

"But I am a guy", I protested and wanted to stand up, but he gripped my shoulders and held me down. He grinned evilly.

"You know, one phone call and I know who these guys who had chased you had been."

I gritted my teeth. "That's low. Even for you."

He just shrugged. "That was the condition. I rescue from these guys and you are my personal servant."

"but you are paying me", I said, still trying to get away.

"Of course. I would be a bad person, if I wouldn't."

"Sasuke, ask Sakura to do it. She would do it immediately."

"First, you have to call me _Master._ Second, Sakura is a housemaid. Third, do you damn job." With one hand he grabbed my hair on the back of my head and with the other he opened his bathrobe completely and striped it off. I gulped at the vision of his well-toned, pale and definitely attractive body. Even me as a guy, had to admit it. It was no secret why the girls liked him.

"I am waiting." His voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked in his eyes again.

"You really are serious?"

"Yes, and when you don't do it properly, you are fired and I call those debt collectors. Then you have to do more than suck a dick." A small smirk played around his lips and I gritted my teeth again.

"Bastard", I cursed him, but he just grabbed more of my hair and shoved my head between his legs. I closed my eyes to not see anything and squeezed my mouth shut.

"You are really a bother", Sasuke murmured and suddenly my nose was pinched so that I couldn't breath. I tried to hold it, but after a while I just couldn't anymore and I opened my mouth. I Of course Sasuke used this chance and hove his dick into my mouth. I pushed against his knees to get away, but his hand on the back of my head held me in place. His dick went in and out and it felt uncomfortable at first, but soon (and I didn't know why) it felt really good.

_Oh god, what the hell is wrong with me?_

Suddenly it stopped.

"Do it yourself", Sasuke leant back and rested his hand behind him on the bed. I played with the thought to run away, but he could call these debt collectors from four years ago. I looked up. His eyes stared down on mine and whatever I saw in them, I couldn't convince myself to go away.

I looked down again and was amazed by his size. Mine wasn't small either, but this was Sasukes cock.

I grabbed it by his shaft and stroked it slowly. I felt it becoming hard and I was quite pleased.

_Mmmh, what would happen when I lick over it? _I thought and then licked over the tip. A quiet moan escaped Sasukes mouth and I looked up surprised.

"What?", he growled. "I haven't done it in a while. It was boring alone."

I chuckled and licked over the tip again, before closing my lips around it. I sucked it, while I stroked it faster and Sasuke moaned again. To my surprise, I was really happy that I could give him pleasure.

_He is my Master after all, _I told myself and took as much as possible of him in my mouth and his breath ragged. He become the last bit hard.

_Fast, _I thought as my tongue licked over his length. I stroked his member with my right hand and lifted my head to take a look Sasukes face. His eyes were closed, cheeks a bit flushed and his lips parted slightly. My heart skipped a beat from this sight and blood flowed to the region between my legs.

_He looks so sexy, _I thought and didn't care how wrong that was. I closed my mouth around his member again and sucked him. I laid my hands on his thighs and sucked harder and faster.

Moans, gasps and fingers in my hair praised me. The moans became louder and louder until his his fingers pulled at my hair and he came with a low cry. It landed on my cheek and I blinked surprised.

I wanted to look at Sasuke to see what he thought, but my whole concentration was at the spot between my legs. I knew that Sasuke had forced me to suck his dick, but his moans, his body, his smell... Everything on him... Had turned me on! As fast as possible and without looking at Sasuke once more, I jumped to my feet and ran out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked after him as he ran out. Groaning, I let myself fall on the bed.

"I am such an asshole", I murmured, as I rubbed my face with the hand which was in Narutos hair seconds ago. His smell was everywhere and I groaned again. It was wrong. I knew that, but as he had sucked me, I had have barely the control of myself. It had been a torture, but... I sighed, sat up and wrapped the bathrobe around my body again. I stood up and went to take a shower. The hot water washed his smell away, and my sweat, but it couldn't let the feelings of his touches disappear. I could still feel the hot, soft and strong fingers which had trailed over my dick and my thighs.

I shivered and shook my head shirt after. This wasn't the time to be allured with this guy. I was his master, after all. I turned the hot water into cold and let myself think of nothing. Especially not of a hot, cute and an obedient blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid my head back and moaned loud. I didn't move for a few seconds, then I sighed, as I looked down on my hands which was covered with my come.

_I did it, _I thought and was totally dazed. _I got turned on by blowing Sasuke, jerked off after that AND his face popped up into my head, while I came. I am ready for the psychiatric. _

A knock on the my door let me flinch. No one should see me like this.

"One second", I said loud, ran to the bathroom, wiped everything away, washed my hands and put my clothes back on.

Another knock, then the door was lunched open and Sasuke leaned against the door frame. I was frozen and could only stare at him. _Does he know? But how can he? That is just stupid. _I tried to relax, but it didn't really happen.

"I have a meeting this evening. I will be away. I let Ichirakus send something here. It's for you. I will be going now." And he was gone. From one second to the other he disappeared and I was left, confused and disordered.

He hadn't shown anything. No thought, no emotion. Maybe it was normal for him to order his servants to... _service _him.

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe that. It wasn't right for him to do that. And, whether I denied it or not, I didn't want to be one of many.

Sighing, I let myself fall on my bed and thought about my attitude towards Sasuke. _I did nothing to be punished for anything with... that. Well, I didn't call him Master, always after he said I had to call him, but that wouldn't be a reason for that. He did say something before he said I had to come to his room. What was that? Think, Naruto. Think. … Yeah right! It was: _You... kissed a woman, right? _And he looked on my lips. Was it that? Because I kissed Ayame? It was a kiss of gratitude and nothing more, but how did he know? Did I have lipstick on my lips? _I furrowed my brows and sat up. Had that been the reason for all that? _That is just ridiculous. _

I stood up and went out of my room. Practically running, I went to the entrance to find Sasuke and talk to him. He couldn't go like that and leave me here to wait for the next day.

I heard a car driving away and in that second I opened the door, but I knew I was too late. I could see the back lights, but that was it. I cursed, turned around and went into the house. Sasuke had sent Ramen over, but I wasn't hungry. I decided to wait for him, even if I waited the whole night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV & six hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been pure hell. And that was not even enough. The hell would be thousand times better than that what I had been through. This pervert! I wanted to kill him, but sadly I couldn't. Orochimaru spent much money on my productions, but he also wanted my body, and that was something I wasn't ready to give. Under no conditions I would give my body to someone like him. He just wanted a puppet which did as he told, but I wasn't like some puppet.

I leant my head against the seat in my black car as I was driven home. I just wanted to sleep.

I nodded to my driver. It was a shame, but I had forgotten his name. I really should learn every name from my employers. The face of Naruto came to my mind and I shook my head. Only, because he was the first name I had remembered it didn't matter at all.

I entered my house and went immediately to the stairs which led to my room. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I put off my jacket and threw it on a chair. Then I loosened my tie and threw it on the jacket. My white shirt followed short after. I stretched myself and opened the buttons of my trousers, when I heard someone cough slightly. I froze, turned around slowly to see a curtain blonde sitting on my bed with crossed legs.

I glared at him, while my heart beat like crazy. "What the hell are you doing here? I wanted to sleep here!" _With you is also okay, _I thought, but didn't say it. It wouldn't be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was completely frozen, when Sasuke had put of his clothes. The sight as just too beautiful to not enjoy it for a while, but as he had went for his trousers, I would be in trouble, if he saw me after he put it off.

"What the hell are you doing here? I wanted to sleep here!"

"I... I know. I just wanted to talk to you", I said hesitating and looked on my hands.

"It's midnight, Naruto", he said with a sigh.

"I know, and I only have one question." I looked up and saw that Sasuke had sat down on a chair. He made a movement with his hand for me continue.

"Was the real reason for... _servicing _you that I kissed Ayame?"

Silence laid over the room. It was cold and back-breaking. I felt really, really uncomfortable. He stared at me, no emotion as always, but in his eyes was something that made me unable to look away, even if I wanted to look on his chest once more.

"Why do I need a reason?" The words were spoken slowly and considered, but not a little bit less surprising. For a short moment I was speechless.

"Well, I thought... I thought that was the reason, but I was wrong." I stood up, happy that I could go, but I hadn't thought of Sasuke who stood suddenly in front of me and grabbed my chin.

"I don't ever have to need a reason for anything I do. Understood?" His eyes were burning holes in mine. I nodded quickly.

"Aright. Because you entered my room without permission, you will have to give me massage."

It was strange how he was saying the thoughts of me, before I had blown him. A warm shiver went down my spine.

"Y-Yes, Master. Everything you wish." Immediately after I had spoken the words I cursed myself. I was an idiot, but that wasn't something new.

He let go of my chin and walked to the bed, laid himself with the stomach on it. "Sit on top on me and begin already."

I gulped. Slowly I get on him and sat down on his ass. It was unfamiliar, but not less comfortable. I really, really had to go see a doctor who would tell me that my brain wasn't working well anymore.

My gaze wandered over his pale back and my stomach clenched. I shook my head and ignored it. Slowly I laid my hands on his blade bone and only just realized that his skin was warm. I gulped, began to massage his shoulders and he laid his cheek on his hands. I could see his side-face, his little smile and that he closed his eyes. I just had to smile as I rubbed his shoulders and upper arms. My fingers trailed over his shoulders again and then down his back to this waist. I moved my hands gentle and firm over the pale skin and massaged his sides and his spine.

"Left shoulder", he ordered, but it was so quietly and relaxed that I chuckled, but did as he told. I leaned forward, massaged his left shoulder He sighed comforting and I grinned. I was useful and that made me totally happy.

"Yeah, right there." He lifted his upper body a bit and I massaged him further. My eyes went wide, when his ass suddenly moved under me and rubbed against my crotch. I didn't move, stared at his back and was stunned. _He rubs against me, right? I don't imagine things right? Right? Please, someone tell me that this really happen and I am not crazy._

"What is it? Why are you stopping? Massage me!" Sasuke turned his head a little and looked me in the eyes. I nodded quickly and massaged his lower back, trying to stop my blood to flow in my cock. He would feel it and I didn't want that. It would be too embarrassing.

He laid his head back on his hands and his ass wiggled under me. I gritted my teeth and felt how my dick became harder.

"Okay, stop and get down from me."

I did it much more willing than anything else. I stood beside his bed and calmed down slowly. He didn't move, stayed silent for a bit, then sighed.

"Get out."

I flinched, blinked and then hurried outside. My thoughts were running wild and I didn't get it. _What does Sasuke think? Did he feel my cock becoming hard? Was he disgusted? _I couldn't think of anything logically, but it was my brain so it wasn't that surprising.

I shook my head. I thought to negativ about myself, but I couldn't deny that Sasuke had tourned me on. I had a serious problem and I didn't know how I could solve it or if I wanted to solve it. It was weird that that was even an option.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the closest thing ever. Only one second more with him on my ass and his hands all over my body and I would had turned around and pressed him on the back to caress his body myself. It was very, very close.

Actually I wasn't allowed to do that. He was my servant and I was his Master. It was so totally wrong, but I wanted him. Whether this relationship was sentenced to an end, before it ever exists, but I couldn't deny this feelings of lust and want I felt towards him.

I went to take a shower and to cool down. The bed was totally drown in his scent, so I sat down on my big chair, laid my feet on a second chair and tried to sleep in this position. It took a long time to fall asleep. I gave the position the fault for that, but I knew it was only the blondes fault. He just couldn't leave my mind and I had to change that. Whether it will cost, but I had no clue how I should do that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am sorry for the long wait, but I had no laptop and when I write at school I have the feeling everyone looks over my shoulder at the monitor. It makes me nervous .**_

_**Here is the next part and now it appears the actual idea of the whole story. xD Have fun 3**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't sleep a bit the remaining night. My thoughts were too loud too even think of sleep. I turned around and stared at the ceiling. The sun shined bright through the window and I knew that I had to get up, but I didn't want to. I couldn't face him, after tonight. I sighed deep and yawned one second after it. I was totally tired, but I had to do my duty.

The shower woke me a bit, but wasn't nearly enough. I put my clothes on and walked down the corridor to the kitchen. I greeted the staff half-hearted, grabbed a cup of coffee and dumped it down in one gulp. The hot liquid ran down my throat and I shuddered.

"Slowly", someone said dispraising. I turned around and froze. That was the last person I wanted to see, but it had been inevitable. I was working for him after all. I shrugged and turned my back to him. Too many thoughts and memories had appeared when I had looked at him.

"You will burn yourself, Naruto." Sasuke walked up next to me. I avoided looking at him.

"Whatever." I turned away and wanted to walk out, but I couldn't. Sasuke grabbed my wrist and hold me back. "Let me go, Sasuke."

"_Master, _isn't it?" His voice was low, but not less threatening.

"Whatever. Just let go!" I pulled, but he didn't let go of me. Her eyes were burning a hole in my head. I could feel it. My heart thumped strong and fast, my pulse pulsated in my veins and my breath raged. He was too close.

"Naruto, what is going on?"

I shook my head, pulled stronger, but he lifted just his arm and I flinched. I was sure that he wanted to hit me. But instead he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His dark orbs captivated me and I stopped moving. I was totally foggy-brained.

"Is it my fault?" His voice was really low. I had problems to really hear it, but even if I heard it, I had no idea how he had meant it.

"Huh?" I frowned slightly.

"You know… because of all the things you had to do for me…"

Seconds passed, before I shook my head vehemently. Never would he be at fault.

Another pause. "Okay… Then… See you later." He let go of me and went out of the kitchen. I stared after him and sighed. I didn't become clever out of him. I looked down on my cup and took it into the dishwasher. I didn't need another coffee, I was awake after this encounter. I went into the corridors and walked slowly through the big house. Stubborn as I was, I didn't want to go to Sasuke, although I had to. It was my job. I didn't have anything other to do.

My cell phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and answered the call without looking at the display.

"Into my room. Now!" Sasuke sounded angry, but I didn't do anything that would have caused that.

"What's wrong?" I headed for his room.

"Nothing. Just come!" And the connection was cut. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at my phone confused. Never had I experienced a angry Sasuke. Something really, really bad must have happened and I had something to do with it. But what? I hadn't do anything wrong… Except getting turned on by blowing him! I was so dead if he knew that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He can't be serious! _I paced from one wall to another and tried to clear my head, but many thoughts were confused. I gritted my teeth and glared at the phone which laid on the ground where it had landed, after I had thrown it against the wall.

_Never! _I growled lowly and kicked against the wall. The pain was far away and I didn't even feel it.

A knock on the door and it opened. Naruto stood there. His expression was emotionless, but in his oceanblue eyes was confusing.

_He thinks he did something wrong. _Guilt stabbed in my heart and my anger disappeared a little.

"You wanted me to come."

I nodded and went to the bed, before I sat down on it. "You have to do your job."

Something flickered in his eyes, but disappeared again. "What exactly?"

"You know what. Blow me." I leaned back. I knew that that was something I shouldn't ask, but it was everything I could take from him. Everything he would be willing to give. Although I wanted more. I wanted everything he was, everything he was willing and everything he was unwilling to give.

"I just did it yesterday." He pressed his lips on each other.

"I know, but nevertheless it's an order."

He hesitated, nodded slowly and walked over, before he knelt down. I looked on his blond hair, his blue eyes which shimmered beautiful and his lips. I gritted my teeth. _I have to restrain myself. _But it wasn't easy. First, he was just so sexy that it hurt. Second, he made me crazy. And third, he was him, after all and I wanted him with every single thing of my body. Nobody could take him away! I would never let that happen.

The blonde opened my trousers and grabbed my cock. Immediately shivers ran down my spine. His fingers went up and down and my blood flowed down. It was so difficult to control myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And again, I didn't think it was disgusting.

I rubbed above the tip of his member and stroked it. Slowly I lowered my head and licked over the tip. I sucked on it and took a bit in the mouth. I concentrated on his reaction and repeated it sometimes. I licked over his length and sucked on one side. He became hard and I was satisfied. Well, a bit.

I stroked the lower half with my hand and sucked on the upper half. Even now I didn't know why I was doing this and why he wanted me to do this. I didn't believe his explanation that it was boring alone and girls were annoying.

My thoughts were interrupted when my blood decided to not support my thinking anymore and to help my dick becoming hard. I fought a moan back and didn't move for a second. I didn't want to show him that I was aroused. He would order definitely something more worse than just suck him.

I shook my head and was about to lick his dick again, as his phone ringed. I lifted my head and looked at him as he put his hand in the pocket of this trousers and fished out his cell phone.

I watched him wide-eyed.

"Continue, Naruto!"

I nodded hastily, but couldn't stop staring at him as he picked up.

"Uchiha."

Silence.

_He picked up his phone! I am kneeling here and suck him and he just picks up his phone. _

He threw a evil glare at me and I lowered my head and sucked on his dick again. His breath raged, but that didn't hinder him to talk normally to the person on the phone.

"I said it before. That will never happen. It isn't something you can just make a deal and I will accept it. I won't accept it ever. Don't call me again."

Another pause and I looked up again. His features darkened.

"I don't care if that's so! No, he won't be asked. He has nothing to say in this. He is my servant and has no rights to say his opinion." He glared at me. "If you call ever again, I will kill you!" He hung up and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"When I say continue, then you have to fucking continue!"

"B-but you..."

"That has nothing to do with you!" He threw his phone behind him. I furrowed my brows.

"Are you serious? I am... sucking... you here and you just talk with someone on the phone! That was just..."

"Shut up!" His eyes glared at me with such intense that my heart skipped a beat. "And go!"

I blinked. "What?"

"I said GO!" His voice was a threatening growl and before I could realize it, I stood on the corridor and stared at the outside of Sasukes door. I gritted my teeth and then stomped down the hallway. He was such an idiot! I couldn't believe what he had done and it was so annoying. I growled, as steps appeared in front of me and I looked up. My anger was readable in my eyes and Sakura saw it. She didn't comment it, just said one thing:

"You have a visitor. He has a job offer for you."

_**And? Do you already guess who it is and what happens? I hope not^^ But maybe... xD **_

_**Thanks for reading 3 I love you guys **_


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„A visitor?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who?"

Sakura shrugged. "He says his name is Kakashi Hatake, but I don't know more. You should see him in the saloon." She turned and walked down the hallway. I looked after her and went to the saloon, shaking my head.

I opened the door and the man, who sat on the couch, stood up. He wore a big hat which covered his left half of his face. His other eye was dark and his hair silver. He was older, taller and much wealthier. His clothes were elegant and his whole presence said: _I have money. _I didn't like him.

"Mister Uzumaki. Let me introduce myself: My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am here to offer you a far better job. It will please you and you will be better paid than here. "

I lifted an eyebrow. "What is that job you talking about?" I had no intention to accept, but I wanted to know with what he earned money.

"How about you look for yourself? You can accompany me right now and you will see. You will love it." He smiled lightly and it looks a bit strange. It made me suspicious, but I had time. Sasuke was an idiot and would survive without me one day.

"Alright, I come with you. I just get my coat and..."

"You won't go!" The order was growled, sharp and not a bit friendly. I turned around to see Sasuke. He looked furious.

"You can't do anything against it." I glared at him, went into the waiting area and put on my coat. Now I was even more willing to look at that job.

"Oh, I can! I order you to stay here!" His black orbs shimmered a little red, but I had to delude myself. It was simply not possible.

"I won't!" I turned to Hatake who looked at us interested. "We are going."

He nodded and looked at Sasuke. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

The Uchiha just growled and I ignored him. Hatake guided me outside to an amazing, expensive car and a chauffeur opened the door for us. I nodded at him and entered the car. It was even bigger inside and totally luxurious. I looked at the silver haired man who got in too. Who the hell was this guy?

He smiled. It sent shivers down my spun and they weren't of the nice kind. I had a bad feeling.

"I know you interested what this job is about and I can assure you that you will do it with pleasure. Pleasure you can't find anywhere else."

I frowned, didn't say anything and followed the scene outside of the window. I had a little bit jimjams, but it was never an option to show it or even speak it out loud.

"You will like it. Believe me", Hatake touched my hand and I looked at him. The smile on his lips let my heart skip a beat. I gulped and wished I had never left Sasukes side. I had the feeling that I was very very done for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I paced back and forth. Again. I had work, much work to do, but Narutos doing didn't leave my mind. Why should he go willingly with that guy? Everyone knew what he was doing for living and he just… I froze and stared at the wall disbelieving.

_No, that can't be. He can't know what he is doing and goes with him! He isn't that crazy! Please god, you can't do that to me! _

A knock on the door and Sakuras head popped in. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? You are in here for hours."

"Really?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I hadn't realized that it had been so long. "Everything is alright. I will go check my mails." I walked past her, ignored her try to ask me more and closed the door of my office behind me. Sighing I fell on my chair and turned my netbook on. I leant back and starred at the ceiling. I had thought about the blondes for hours and hadn't even realized it. It was ridiculous what he did to me and I hated it, but also I didn't think he would do it consciously.

I opened my e-mail account and saw one unread mail with the subject _The cute little blonde. _Anger let me grit my teeth and I opened it.

_Dear Uchiha-san, _

_I have a surprise for you. I send you a few pictures and I know you will love them. They were made especially for you._

_Greetings, Hatake Kakashi, LoveMaking Productions. _

I stared at the screen for a while. Then, as if I was in trance I opened the attachment. Two pictures appeared on my screen and my heart stopped beating. That… wasn't possible…

I jumped to my feet and ran outside, ignored everyone, had only these pictures in mind.

The first picture had shown Naruto simply how he laid on a bed. His eyes half closed, his cheeks slightly pink and his lips parted. He was the seduction in person, even when he was normal looking.

The second showed Naruto again, but this time without any cloth except his boxers. His toned body, his muscles and his aura said: _Take me! _And that would only happen when I was dead and even then I would hunt everyone who laid a hand on him.

Ignoring the driver I jumped into the car and drove as fast as possible to this company which I would personally ruin if they had done anything to Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The couch was uncomfortably. Again and again, I shifted around on it nervously. Hatake had told me to wait here. After he had taken these photos, even now, I didn't know why he had taken them, I could put on my clothes again and he disappeared. The room had this couch, no window and one picture on the wall which showed a girl with dark violet hair and an impressive expression. I didn't know her.

That was everything and the whole room felt cold and impersonally.

The door opened again and Hatake entered with a small smile.

"Everyone loves your photographs and wants to have you." His smile widened at my shocked expression. "You would become a great model, really. These pictures we shot a while ago were only the beginning. We will do much more and you enjoyed staying in the center of attention, right?"

I averted his gaze and shifted again uncomfortable. He was right. It had been fun. Everyone cared about me and I was the main character, but I missed Sasuke, though. He was in my mind and when they had told me to… do a seductive pose ( I had told them I couldn't do it, it was too embarrassing) I only could think of Sasuke and how I sucked him.

I blushed even at the thought of it.

"So you decided?" Hatake sat down next to me and I looked up. "Do you want to be model? We have different things you could do." His hand reached out and he played with a blond hair strain of mine. I frowned.

"You could… be on covers of magazines or…" His hand wandered down and stroked over my throat. I shuddered, but more out of disgust as pleasure. I could see from his smile that he misunderstood it.

"…Well, you could do anything with that face of yours."

I didn't see it coming. Suddenly I laid on my back on the couch, Hatake above me and his hands under my shirt to open my trousers. My eyes widened and I grabbed his wrist. "Stop it!"

"It's okay. I know you want it, too. When you posed, you looked at me so tempting, it was hard to resist."

I wanted to punch him, yell at him, but in this moment, the door flunged open and Sasuke stood there. His clothes were disordered and he was out of breath. His eyes darkened and he growled. Behind him appeared another guy, but I couldn't look away from Sasuke.

"I am sorry, Hatake-san. I couldn't stop him."

Hatake didn't move until Sasuke ran to us and grabbed the silver haired man at his collar. He growled.

"I kill you!" And immediately Sasukes fist collided with Hatakes hand.

"That's not necassery." He was totally calm. Sasukes eyes shot lightings. "If you let me go, you can go and take him with you."

Sasuke looked sceptical, but let him go. The older man got down from the couch and Sasuke grabbed my arm. Under three seconds he had me out of the building and shoved into the car. Well, probably not, but it felt like three seconds. He drove the car at his speed limit until we got in front of his house. There he stopped and no one moved. I was still a little bit shocked from before, but one thing was totally clear in my mind. Sasuke had came for me. He had saved me! He would have killed him. For me!

Warmth squeezed my heart and a small smile played around my lips. I couldn't help it, but to feel happy. He DID care about me!

"What are you smiling for? You almost got raped, idiot!"

I turned to look at him. His eyes were pinned at the window and his hands clung on the wheel.

"But it was only _almost"_, I said and my smile widened.

"You idiot!" He hit on the wheel and turned to me abruptly. His eyes were full of emotions. I was totally stunned. I had never seen that before.

"Did you know what I thought when you just went with him? I was totally…" He stopped, gritted his teeth. "You know what? I punish you. You were a stupid servant and you have to know your place!" He leant over and I backed away until my back hit the door. Panic I couldn't react to his doing. It was too… I couldn't find words. He came nearer and nearer.

I asked myself what he understood under _punish, _but at the same time I didn't want to know. And then, it happened. His lips touched mine and electricity ran through my whole body. I shuddered and he backed away a bit. His eyes found mine. Their shimmered red again and I had to blink, but it was still there.

"You…", I began, but I was cut off.

"Shut up and let me begin to punish you. Be sure, it isn't even the beginning." He kissed me again, harder and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. If that was the beginning, I couldn't await the rest.

_**It was Kakashi!^^ Never would guessed that, right^^ well my netbook works again, but I cant work without motivation from you guys :( so please, review a LOT! xD**_

_**Till the next time 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sooooo, after a looooong wait -.- here is the sixth part and I hope you like it. I don't like the ending though. Don't know, it seems a bit rushed... *sigh* Well, I don't want to change it now, maybe later. Its midnight now in my country and I have school tomorrow... Yay -.- **_

**_Well, enjoy ;)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was way better than my imagination. Now that I kissed him, I couldn't even think about letting ever go of him.

I backed away again, looked at him and took his image with the flushed cheeks, the red lips and his relaxed features into my mind and I had no intention to ever forget that again. My body screamed after him. Yes, I wanted him. I wanted him so badly that I nearly forgot my self-control and took him right here in the car, but I could restrain myself from it. Naruto should enjoy himself without him knowing that that was exactly what I wanted.

"We should go inside. We have much to do." I heard the soft tone in my voice and I hurried out of the car.

A Sasuke Uchiha showed no feelings. Never and in no situation.

I looked around, didn't see anyone and let the grin which wanted out badly escape. I was just happy. I kissed Naruto! And I would do more than that when he would come to my room.

Pure joy made my heart flutter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was a little dazed when he left the car and walked to the entrance. My brain was a little bit foggy, my lips tasted like Sasuke and my heart pumped in my chest. The feeling was amazing.

I opened the door, while I had to try a few times. My feet didn't really want to carry me, so that I closed the door of the car and followed Sasuke stumbling. Why was I so flustered about Sasuke? It was just ridiculous.

Sasuke let the door open and I went in. I knew that the Uchiha would be in his room and I turned in that direction, but I hesitated when I heard my name called from the other direction.

Sakura walked towards me, arms crossed under her breasts and her eyes were shooting lightnings at me.

"I saw it", she said and I panicked.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't have... And if she did? Oh my god! What should I do?

"He grinned like an idiot! Naruto, what did you do to my Sasuke?"

I blinked. "What?" That was the last thing I had expected.

"You know exactly what I mean, Idiot! Tell me! What has happened and why are you heading towards his room?" She nearly screamed. She was really furious and I backed away a bit. My gaze went automatically in the direction of Sasukes room and I thought about it.

He had kissed me and he had left no space to think that he didn't want to have sex. My heart skipped a beat at that thought and heat rushed through my body.

"He wants sex, am I right?", she asked before I could say anything. I flinched and looked at her, wide-eyed. "So, should I go instead of you?"

Shock went again through me. _I don't want that! _The thought just popped into my head and it terrified me.

"Why?" My voice sounded not like me and in general, I had the feeling that something in me had changed. It was totally confusing.

"Because you have not the right to make him happy! I have! I am a girl! He would be much better with me than you!"

I flinched again. Pain flashed through my heart, but a part of me knew she was right. I swallowed my wish to go to Sasuke myself and said: "He is waiting. You can go to him. Don't make him wait."

Sakuras face lit up and she threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you, Naruto! I definitely owe you something!" Then she ran towards Sasukes room and I swallowed again. Now she would sleep with Sasuke...

I shook my head, wanted to let the pain disappear, the want to follow her, to force her away from Sasuke...

I slapped my cheeks and frowned at myself. _Get yourself together, man! You sound like a jealous woman! _

That was right. That was not like me at all and I had to do something different to distract me. Sasuke was my employer, my _master _and nothing more. I should bury the feelings which he had awoken in me with that kiss. The heat and the longing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned against the window sill, looked outside and moved my hands impatiently. The dope should hurry up. I couldn't wait anymore. My body lit up when I only thought about it and even though it was ridiculous, I didn't want it to disappear, because Naruto was the source and that was everything what mattered.

A knock on the door made me smile. "Come in." I didn't turn around, I had to gather my calmness first.

The door opened and closed.

"I won't displease you, Sasuke-kun."

I whirled around. In front of me wasn't standing an adorable and attractive blonde, but a stupid, female and bad-tempered pinkhead.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was filled with anger and shock, but I didn't bother to conceal that. That wasn't important in this moment.

"I am here to reveal your stress." She smiled and I was sure that other guys would find it cute or sexy or whatever, but I wasn't one of them. I growled lowly, when she grabbed the buttons of her blouse and began to open them.

"Stop it! Why are you here?"

Her eyes went wide as she heard the anger in my voice. Fear flashed through them. I never had gotten... emotionally before.

"I... I... I just wanted to help."

"You wanted to sleep with me!" I walked towards her and she backed away, but I grabbed her arm and forced her to stand still. "You will get out of my room while I am away. You will go and you will do your job out of my eye-sight. Understood?"

She nodded hastily, looked at me fearful, but I couldn't care less. I rushed out of my room and I didn't have to think. I ran automatically to Narutos room and flung the door open without knocking. It was my house, after all.

Groaning in frustration I turned around and ran through the corridors. The room had been empty, but I would find him. He was my servant and nothing would change that.

I passed the kitchen and I caught the glimpse of a paperbag that stood on the counter behind the open door. I stopped, hesitated and then walked into the kitchen.

On the bag was the logo of Ichirakus, Narutos favourite food restaurant, and when I opened it, the Ramen was still in it.

"Sasuke-sama, do you have a wish?" A housemaid who was appointed for the kitchen smiled at him friendly.

"What's this? I didn't ordered Ramen today." I pointed at the bag.

"Oh, that is from yesterday. Naruto-kun didn't come and take it."

I looked at her, confused and thinking. Naruto loved Ramen and would do anything for it, but why didn't he eat it when I especially ordered it for him? He had had to be really shocked.

_And it was my fault. _

"Throw it away." I wanted to hurry away, but looked at the girl again. "Did you see Naruto?"

She nodded and my heart fluttered. "He headed towards the garden a while ago."

"Thanks", I said over my shoulder as I ran hastily to the door for the garden.

The scent of roses and different flowers washed over me and even though I enjoyed it every time I went here to relax, now I had no time for it.

I opened my mouth to shout his name, but then I heard someone talk and my blood froze in my veins.

"Naruto, I know we had a bad first meeting, but I hope you still consider to work with me."

In shock I couldn't move. I stood behind a bunch of daffodils and stared at the scene which was shown to me. Naruto and Kakashi sat on a white marmorbench and Kakashi touched the blonde at his shoulder.

Anger rose inside me, but I forced myself to remain where I were, because Naruto didn't move or shook the silverhaired man off. Something was wrong and I thought I had to wait and see, instead of barging in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know what exactly I was doing here. Kakashi wanted me as a model, for sure. The salary was impressive if my photographs were going to sell well, but even if they weren't it would be pretty high. My work here for Sasuke had been out of the blue. He had taken me in after I was chased and I liked working here. Except... Somehow it had hurt since yesterday to look at Sasuke. Especially when he talked with Sakura or the major or only the imagination of him with Sakura in bed. It was confusing and I wanted to run away, but...

"Naruto, I know we had a bad first meeting, but I hope you still consider to work with me." The silverhaired laid one hand on my shoulder and I stared at the ground. I wouldn't get anything out of it, when I shrugged him off.

His offer was good and I didn't want to suffer here. Why I did that though... I didn't know.

"Naruto?"

I blinked, looked up and looked into Kakashis face. I couldn't see his eyes because of the dark sunglasses. It was strange.

"Sorry. I was... in thoughts."

He smiled. "It's okay. Did you make up your mind?"

I shook my head. "I have to think about it. Its an... important decision."

He nodded. "Alright. You have my number. Call me, when you made up your mind." He stood up, smiled and then walked in the direction opposite of the house. It was confusing, but I forgot it fast, when I thought about Sasuke, my current job and he job Kakashi had offered.

I sighed deeply, turned a bit and laid back on the bench. I stared at the blue sky, had one hand on my forehead and the other on my stomach.

The sky was so blue, so clear, so pure... There everything must be beautiful and easy and kind.

I laughed softly. "Bullshit. I should concentrate", I murmured and closed my eyes.

If I went to be a model, I would have more money, maybe become famous, meet new people and wouldn't be ordered around. Here, Sasuke would tell me what to do, I would be hurt and would be here until Sasuke got tired of me. And I knew that that was going to happen some day.

"I think I have to go", I said to myself and suddenly a weight laid on my waist.

"What the..." I opened my eyes, sat up and froze as I saw Sasuke sitting on my lap. I blinked, rubbed over my eyes.

"Sasuke? Am I dreaming?" It was just too ridiculous to be true. He was sitting on my lap, for god sake.

Sasukes black orbs rested on my face, wandered down over my chest and then back up. "Yes." Then he leant forward and kissed me on my lips. I blinked and my whole mind went black. His lips parted, his tongue licked over my upper lip and then entered my mouth. I sighed comfortable, was pressed down on the bench again and I had nothing against it. It this was a dream, I could do anything and Sasuke would never know about that.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulled him closer and I could feel his body all over me. His tensed muscles, his groin rubbing against mine...

I would never had imagined that it would be like this. Well, this was a dream, so it would be different than this as well. Ah, Hell! Forget that already!

I angled my right leg, moved my hand over his back down and grabbed his ass, pulled him closer. A low moan escaped the mouth of each of us and I could feel a hand moving under my shirt. I shuddered as his warm hand touched my stomach and when Sasuke ended the kiss I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at me.

"What... is it?" My voice was a little bit hoarse and I felt that my cheeks were flushed.

He shook his head. "Nothing." But he kept staring at me, his hand still on my stomach. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and wiggled under him.

"Sasuke, what..." But Sasuke cut me off by kissing me again, hard and demanding. I closed my eyes immediately and shuddered again as his hand wandered over my chest and his mouth to my throat. I laid my head back, felt teeth on the place where throat and shoulder touched, then his tongue and his lips which sucked my skin in his mouth. I moaned, grabbed a handful of his black hair and tugged on his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin on mine, only now.

A chuckle on my throat, a shudder over my back and then Sasuke sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. His gaze was focused on me when he let the fabric fall to the ground carelessly.

My gaze automatically wandered over his chest and stomach. I gulped. The last bit blood left in other parts in my body flowed down and my cock was aroused as it was never before.

A smirk appeared on Sasukes lips as he moved his waist suddenly and I moaned again. My cheeks flushed. It was really embarrassing even though it was a dream.

"Relax. It's nothing to fear of." Sasuke grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, touched with his hands my chest and caressed it. I closed my eyes, enjoyed the sensation which ran through my whole body, made it jolt and lit up with fire.

"Sasuke", I gasped and he opened my pants chuckling. As if my hand was possessed from another power I grabbed his wrist and held him back. His gaze caught mine and I could see the question in it and a bit insecurity.

"Even if this was a dream... I'm sorry. I can't do it." I bit my lip, looked at him as his features darkened.

"It's because I am me, right?"

I blinked. "What? No! Well, a bit, but... Ah, it's not that easy to explain."

He crossed his arms over his chest, sitting on my lap, I couldn't concentrate well. I got my last few braincells together to give him a plausible explanation.

"It is... Well, it is so: You are my boss, in real life, see, and I would lie when I say you wouldn't turn me on, but... I have the feeling we can't do this. The real Sasuke is no in his bed, pleasured from Sakura and I..."

"You're wrong", he snapped and I blinked.

"I mean, what would you do if you was wrong?"

"I would be delighted... I think. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I don't want that." I looked him totally confused.

"Do you want to leave me and go to this silver head, perverted idiot?"

Now I realized why Sasuke had appeared in my dream. He was here to help me to decide. "I don't know. I like my job here, but..."

Sasuke snorted, got up from me and put his shirt back on. "You decide, but I tell you one thing: Hatake wants to get you laid by him and I... I don't want to do that." With that he just turned around and walked away. Simple walked away.

I still sat there after a while and asked myself why I had such a dream when I realized something. Something that was just the tip of the ice mountain and my whole self was totally confused, at least.

If everything here was a dream... Why didn't I wake up?


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASU's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What had I thought by that? Just kissing him, making out and afterwards no problems? Yeah, right. Even though Naruto had thought about that as a dream, he had to have figured it out by now.

Frustrated I shoved my hand through my hair and sighed, while I leant back in my chair in the office and stared out in the sky which coloured itself in red, orange and yellow. It became dark and I would have time until tomorrow to decide how to act towards him. My consciousness told me to ignore him, act like nothing happened and just wait for his decision. Probably that would be for the best, but... My heart wanted to persuade him to like me, to go out with me and to be with me until forever.

…

Oh gosh, what had happened to me? I turned my chair again and laid my forehead on my desk. I was not some of a lovesick idiot! I was an Uchiha! I didn't get lovesick.

And maybe, just maybe, it would become the truth, if I just told myself that many times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARU's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had gotten myself some food for dinner while I played my cheerful self for the maids and anyone who I had come across. After I had entered my room and locked the door behind me, my mask dropped and I sighed heavily. Why was I so depressed? I was an optimistic person and even though Sasuke had made out with me, it should disgust me, not make me sad and feeling all down.

Sighing again I sat down on the windowsill, pulled my legs under me and began eating while watching the sun going down. The food had no real taste to it as far as I could tell, but I needed it. The whole day I hadn't eat much and my body showed signs for the lack of food already.

I forced the last bites down and breathed in and out. Immediately the thoughts about the make out session in the garden came back to me and this time I allowed the feelings, the thoughts and the memories wash over me. His soft lips on mine, on my body, his tongue and his warm hands on my skin... I shivered just from the memory of it and believed that I could actually feel all this when I closed my eyes. His tongue would trail one wet line from my ear down over my throat and then lick over my nipples.

A low moan escaped my mouth and I could feel my nipples harden under my shirt.

I really had to talk with Sasuke. It couldn't go on like this. I would not be able to look into his eyes anymore and these perverted thoughts should finally end.

Awkward I rubbed over my chest to get rid of my hard nipples, stood up and then straightened my shoulders to let others think that I wasn't totally panicking inside.

Taking in deep breaths I walked down the corridors to Sasukes room. The sun had disappeared completely now and through the windows came no bit of light. The stars and the moon had to be hidden behind some clouds, but I didn't share it another thought. I laid the words I would say to Sasuke ready so that I wouldn't stutter something stupid and embarrassing.

For a few seconds I simply stood in front of his door and took in another breath. I could do it. I wasn't a coward or some stupid person. I really could do that. I would tell Sasuke my opinion and he would admit that he was in the wrong. Yes, it would totally go as I want. Now I only had to...

"Naruto?"

I whirled around and stared at Sasuke. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, his head slightly tilted to the side and his eyes were piercing right through mine. I opened my mouth and closed it again. Damn, what did I want to say?

"Do you want something?" His voice was cold and I gulped.

"I wanted to talk with you." My voice sounded nothing like my own and everything I had planed on the way here had disappeared.

His eyes went small and he nodded towards his room. "Go in."

I turned around and walked into his room, slightly panicking what would happen next, because this wasn't going as I had planed. It made me uncomfortable.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke sat down on his bed and laid his legs over each other, not even hinting me that I should sit down, so I stood in the middle of the room without shield or something else I could try to avert his piercing gaze.

"I want to talk with you. About Hatakes offer. I..."

"You need to shut up and come here", he interrupted me and I blinked.

"Huh? But I..."

"Now." His gaze went cold and hard and I gulped, before I walked the few feet to him. I wanted to tell him that I didn't consider Hatakes offer, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed before positioning himself above me.

"If you say another word without me telling you to, I will do something not nice with this." He grabbed unhesitating and hard my crotch and I yelped, but bit on my tongue immediately. "Understood?"

I nodded hastily and he grinned cruelly. He unbuttoned my shirt and his warm fingers caressed my chest and his gaze trailed over my body as if he wanted to take in everything of me. I gulped, but held back my objection. My eyes followed him as he sat up and stripped of his own shirt and the realisation what exactly happened hit me hard. My eyes widened, Sasuke grinned and leant down again.

"I'll fuck you. Right here. Right now." His voice was hoarse and sent shivers down my spine. Not every single one of them was out of fear.

His lips were lowered down on my throat and he sucked on my skin. Heat and longing rushed through my whole body and my fingers crawled themselves into the sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASU's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sight of him was totally erotic. His flushed cheeks and the tanned skin were in contrast to the white sheets and I wanted nothing more than to just take off his pants and bury me inside him, but that was too rushed. Even for me.

His skin got more and more salty and sweaty with every touch of my fingers, every flick of my tongue and every caress with my lips. My teeth scrapped over his stomach and his muscles tensed, but he didn't try to get away. Either he was scared of my threat or he was actually liking it. I looked down on his erection. That was a good sign.

I chuckled soundless, opened his pants and bit down on his belly button. "Lift you hips."

He did as I said and I pulled down his pants together with his boxers. They landed on the ground and I took in the view. On Narutos throat was a hickey resplendent, his chest and stomach were wet and glistered with sweat, his penis was hard and bent slightly upwards. Out of his tip quelled the pre cum and my lips ached to taste it extensive, but that would reveal too much.

"A servant wants his master, huh?" The mocking in my voice was simply there to cover my true desire for him. His glare out of his ocean blue eyes made me chuckle again. I put my hands into the hollow of his knees and lifted his legs on my shoulders. His eyes went wide, stared at me a little panic and gulped hard. It was somehow cute.

With slow motions I moved my hands over his butt, let him shiver again and rubbed with my finger over his anus. Naruto moaned lowly when I touched his penis and rubbed over the tip while I pushed one finger into him. He lifted his back from the bed, moaned again and I watched him closing his eyes. I moved my finger inside him at the same time I stroked his erection. He couldn't stop moaning anymore and his knuckles had became white from the firm grip on the sheets. The lips slightly parted, his face flushed and the eyes closed he was incredible sexy and I wanted to pound into him, but holding myself back I pushed another finger into him to stretch him. His flesh laid warm and tight around my fingers, stimulated my lust and made my member throb. I moved my fingers in and out, watched him moan and squirm on the bed.

Until he was finally ready for me it seemed an eternity had already passed and I was at my limit. I pulled my fingers out, opened my far too tight pants and let my cock become free. While I stroked it a few times I leant forward, spread Narutos legs a little bit more and nibbled at his collarbone.

"Here I come", I murmured and entered the blond slowly. Closing my eyes I hissed at his incredible tightness. His whole body shook and when I lifted my upper body a bit I could hear a sound of something tearing.

"D-Don't..." His voice was breathless, pressed and all of his muscles were tensed. My dark eyes looked into his half-open blue ones and they were glassy. Was I hurting him? Had it not been preparation enough? Concern suppressed my desire a little bit and I began to move out of him.

Narutos back arched high, his voice was loud and his member quivered in my hand. I frowned and stopped moving. He was shaking, looking at me pleading and I understood. He was about to cum. I grinned again evil.

"Not until you satisfy me." I began to slowly move out again, but only to pound into him harder. Again and again I pushed my way into him, felt how his legs wrapped around my hips and his arms were put around my shoulders when I leant down to add a few more hickeys to his skin. His nails scratched over my back, his hips were rocking against mine with every thrust I made and I didn't know if he even knew.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up when I sat up. Another loud moan escaped his mouth as I was deeper in him than before. He crawled his fingers into my shoulders and I laid my hands on his hips while I sucked on his right nipple.

"Make me cum, then you can cum, too." My breath brushed the wet nipple and it quivered.

Narutos hand grabbed my neck, pulled me to him and bit down on my bottom lip. With circling motions his hips moved around and my breath got caught. He just felt too good around me. My hands automatically wandered to his butt and grabbed it tight. Our moans mixed with each other, his cock rubbed against my stomach and his butt squeezed me tight. It was the best sex I ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARU's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a bit painful at first, but then he started to move and I hadn't been able to even think of pain anymore. It felt good. More than good. The feeling of him filling me up completely was intoxicating. I would have never guessed that this position was that thrilling. My cock rubbed against his stomach, his skin under my hands was slightly sweaty and his wet mouth sucked on my nipple.

"Make me cum, then you can cum, too." His breath on the wet spot made me gasp, but at the same time I glared down on him. He was and would always be a sadist, but this game could be played by two.

I grabbed his neck, pulled his head up and bit down on his bottom lip. Our eyes linked into each other and I moved my hips in circles. Contented I noticed how his breath got caught. Suddenly his hands were over my butt and he grabbed it tight. We both moaned, his hair brushed against my hand and his red glimmering eyes didn't waver from my blue ones.

Slowly I lifted myself from him, braced myself on his shoulders and then let myself glide down on his cock again. The feeling sent new waves of pleasure through my body and my penis wanted to cum so badly that it twitched. I had to make Sasuke cum real fast otherwise I would burst.

I rubbed over his nipples while I lifted myself and sat down on him again. Nibbling on his bottom lip I rocked my hips back and forth and his breathing increased to pants. I continued to move my hips in circles, back and forth and up and down moaning non-stop.

Suddenly while Sasuke was only with his tip inside of me he rocked his hips upwards without warning and I tensed automatically. Stars danced in front of my eyes and the sensation was so big that I couldn't even moan.

"Naruto?" His voice was hoarse, his hand cool against my hot skin. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, laid my mouth on his and kissed him furiously. At first he was surprised then he kissed me back, shoved his tongue into my mouth and sucked on mine. Moaning I moved my hips again, but immediately Sasuke hit this one spot inside me and I had to break the kiss to gasp for air while my whole body shivered.

"I can't hold it, Sasuke", I told him pleading and looked into his eyes. Mine were a bit tearful, but I ignored it. "Please."

His lips became a hard line and I feared he would torture me a bit longer, but he just pushed me on my back, braced himself next my head and began to merciless pound into me. My fingers crawled themselves into his back, my legs wrapped themselves around his hips and his penis hit this spot every time. Arching my back I wanted to cum so badly that my hands wandered automatically to my throbbing cock, but Sasuke grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.

"Not a chance", he murmured evilly into my ear and bit down softly on my earlobe. Angry and a little bit desperate I tried to free myself, but his grip was strong and he just started to thrust into me again. I moved my hips with his rhythm, trying to find the salvation, but it wouldn't come.

"Sasuke, please", I begged him breathless. Looking down on me he stopped moving and leant down. I moved restlessly, pulled at his grip and pushed my hips against his. His lips brushed over mine and his eyes locked with mine.

"Servant... My little, cute servant", he murmured while he kissed me again hard and thrust into me one more time. He hit my sweet spot, stars exploded in front of my eyes and I did finally cum while moaning into his mouth and pulling my insides tighter. I could feel how Sasuke shivered and how he came into me. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASU's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With eyes closed I rolled onto my back next to Naruto and calmed down my breathing. I knew that having Sex with him wasn't helping this issue about Hatake, but when Naruto had mentioned him I snapped. And I didn't regret it. Well, not now, maybe later, but I didn't want to think about it. Looking to the side I gazed at the passed out blonde and thought about what I should do. If I let him sleep here, it would show my nice side and he would lose his respect and fear for me, but if I woke him up and threw him out of the room, he would hate me even more. It was difficult, but I knew what the only right decision was.

I sat up and shook Naruto until he opened up his eyes lazily. They were still glassy and his lips wore the sign 'Just kissed' on them. The desire to do it again rushed through my body and I jumped out of the bed. I grabbed his clothes and threw them at him.

"Dress, then get out." I held my tone cold, repellent and non-saying.

"What?" The shock and bewilderment was written on his whole face.

"You heard what I said." I put on my boxers and looked on the not moving blonde. "Naruto." My voice became threatening. Hastily he took the clothes, exited the bed and got dressed. I averted my gaze and walked down to the window, otherwise I would have jumped him again. The hickeys on his skin, the sweat and simply everything just invited me to.

I heard the door open and then close. Sighing deeply I leant down on the window sill and closed my eyes. It had been good, really good, but I had no idea how this would continue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NARU's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Biting my lip I fought my way to my room. My ass killed me nearly and the harsh rejection didn't help my mood. What the hell did he thought about it? I knew that he was a bastard, but I would have never guessed that it would be that extreme.

Stopping I leant against the wall and took several deep breaths. It was disappointing that he didn't turn out as nice as I thought. Sighing I began to walk again. It made my heart heavy that I thought otherwise. And that made me even more depressed.

"Naruto?"

I turned around and smiled automatically at the sight of Sakura even though I didn't feel like it at all. "Why are you still awake?"

"I need to finish my duties while Sasuke is not walking around in the house, but why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep. I took a walk, but I am going back to my room now. Good Night, Sakura." I wanted to turn around again and finally go to my room, but she grabbed my hand and held me back.

"I... I need to tell you something." She looked kinda uncomfortable and I frowned.

"What is it?" I had a bad feeling about it.

"A hour ago a few men came by and wanted to see you. They were scary and... And I told them you weren't here, but they were sure you were here and said they would come again. ."

I gulped and the pain in my ass was forgotten. "Did they say what they wanted and how they knew I was here?"

She looked on the ground and it seemed that she thought about it. I suppressed the desire to shake it out of her.

"They said they wanted their money back, I think, and some black-haired guy without emotions had told them."

My blood went cold and I couldn't move. That couldn't be true. Sasuke had told them about me. He betrayed me. I knew he was an asshole, but he had promised me not to sell me out and I had believed him. Something inside of me broke.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm went off and I rolled groaning onto my back. The remaining night had been terrible. Either I hadn't been able to go to sleep or nightmares had haunted me. Nightmares about Sasuke raping me merciless or having sex with me so gentle and sweet, before telling me he hates me and turning me over to the debt collectors, who had tied me up and had broke every single bone in my body painfully while Sasuke watched it with the greatest pleasure.

A shudder ran over my body and a lifelessness paired with pain and bitterness filled it completely. Shutting my eyes I took a deep breath, but it didn't help. The things which happened last night were still too present. The pleasure of being touched by Sasuke, the feeling of rejection when he had tossed me out of his room and then the notice of Sasuke betraying me and the collectors coming for me again today.

My chest ached.

I had still a little bit sense of duty in me, so I slowly put the blanket off me and the legs over the edge of the bed. There I remained for another minute, thought about how I probably wouldn't be able to smile and act like nothing happened. It was not important. I didn't really care for anyone in this house except for...

I shook my head and stood up. Last night I had showered even though I couldn't remember any of it.

Putting of my blue shirt I grabbed my black trousers, a white shirt and the black vest which I was always wearing. Slowly and in thoughts I got dressed. I thought about how I would talk with Sasuke. Yes, he hadn't kept his promise, but he was still my boss. He had done everything for me. Had given me food, a roof over my head and something to do. I was thankful, but now that the collectors knew where I was... I couldn't remain here. I had to... run away? Again? I had been a coward when I left my parents there on the streets, but now I hadn't anything to loose. There was only me and whatever happened I didn't want to die as a coward.

I slipped into my shoes and left my room to walk to the kitchen to fetch Sasukes breakfast like every morning. The corridors were empty, exactly like my heart. There was only anger, hatred and emptiness. I shook my head again. What depressing thoughts.

Pushing the door of the kitchen open I tried to smile, but my mouth didn't move so I gave it up. The kitchen staff smiled at me, greeted me and hugged me, but I couldn't return any of these gestures except for a weak 'Morning'. They all looked at me suspicious, but didn't say or asked anything for what I was certainly grateful.

"Where is Sasukes breakfast?"

The head chef pointed to a tray on the counter and I walked over to it. "Don't you want something for yourself?" Concern laid in every single gaze.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." Fast I left the kitchen, before they could ask me any more questions, but I knew that they would definitely talk about my strange behavior and speculate about what would have happened.

Trying to kill my thoughts so that I didn't think about anything at all I walked down the hall towards Sasukes office where he always ate while he worked out some paperwork for his company. To be true, I didn't have a clue what exactly he was working or what his company was producing, but it didn't lay in my field of interest.

I took a deep breath and then knocked on Sasukes door.

"Come in."

I walked in, stared on the ground and didn't close the door. I didn't want to be here longer than necessary. Sadly I could feel his eyes directly at me and I had a feeling that he wouldn't let me go that easily.

Placing the tray on the corner of the table I already turned away slightly, but Sasukes warm fingers closed around my wrist and I knew I wouldn't be able to get away.

"You're not yourself", he said in a calm voice and I forced myself to keep silent, before I could have screamed at him that it was all his fault and he shouldn't concern himself with my issues.

"Look at me, Naruto", he ordered me and I automatically did it. His eyes pierced through mine, glimmered red and I gulped. He could tell me to do anything and I would do it. I would do anything if that meant that I would get away from the collectors.

…

Wait a moment. He had already sold me out so there was no need for me to act all submissive and do anything for him any more.

I glared at him. "Let go of me!" Pulling my arm away with all my strength I shoved against his chest. His eyes went small and his grip went more firm, impossible for me to get free.

"You can't run away. What's wrong?"

"Its none of your business, asshole!", I growled and he blinked, but caught himself again fast. Suddenly he pushed me against the table and the edge of it pushed painfully against my butt.

"Its my fucking business, dope. You're my servant, did you forget that?" His voice was low, threatening and I gulped, before gathering my courage to stand up to him.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything I think about", I shouted at him and I thought I could hear him snap right before he grabbed my shoulders and pushed my back down on his desk. Blinking I looked up at him startled.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"If you don't tell me, I just do what I want." He leaned down and bit down on my bottom lip. "Thoroughly." He kissed me hard, shoved his tongue into my mouth and buttoned down my vest and shirt to caress my chest. Automatically my body responded, the blood flowed slowly into my penis and my nipples became hard. His rough palm rubbed over my nipple and I shuddered. Our tongues danced with each other and the thoughts flew away. He scooped closer, rubbed his crotch against mine, a moan escaped my mouth and my hands wandered over his arms to his neck. Without thinking I pulled him closer, wrapped my legs around his hip. His mouth wandered to my throat, kissed my skin and sucked on my collar bone. I pulled his head against me and moaning I trust my hips up. Chuckling he moved his tongue over my chest down to one nipple. Expecting I arched my back, but a hesitating knock sounded through the air.

We lifted our heads and I stared at Ino who stood in the still open door. I hadn't closed it!

She looked at us with big round eyes. Immediately it struck me what we were doing and I shoved Sasuke away hastily. I backed away as much as I could and dressed properly again. My desire died down from one second to another.

"What?" Sasuke growled and his voice and eyes laid so much anger and hatred that Ino flinched and stepped back a step.

"The-the-there a-are p-people", Ino stuttered and I frowned. There were here already?

"I got it. They are here for me, right?" I watched Ino nod like crazy, even though she just stared at Sasuke who grabbed my hand suddenly. I flinched away, but he held on tight.

"Who are you talking about?" Irritation laid in his eyes.

I glared at him. This bastard. Pretending like nothing happened. "You have work to do. They are just my relatives." Sarcasm filled my voice, but I didn't bother to cover it. Sasuke knew already who wanted to see me, but just acted like he knew of nothing.

Without waiting for another objection I left the room, walking past the still shocked Ino and towards the entrance. Determined my steps didn't waver when I saw the backs of five guys, but my heart thumped hard.

"I heard you were searching for me." I was glad my voice didn't shake or, even more terrible, broke.

They turned around and I immediately recognized them as the guys from four years ago. The tallest grinned and it seemed he was still the leader.

"My, my. You are still such a kid, but I am really impressed you didn't run away this time."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So? You want money, right?"

"Straight to the point." The exchanged a few laughter and I sighed impatiently.

"Of course we want our money. We waited four years for it." Their humor had disappeared and the leader walked towards me threatening. Even though he was taller than me it didn't bother me. Sasuke was also taller than me and I could stand up against him. Mentally that is. My body just wouldn't get that he was a bastard.

"Who told you where I was?" I asked even before I realized it, but I really wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Don't know his name, but don't care about it either. Some dark-haired guy with black eyes which glimmered red a bit, but it was probably only the light. Showed no emotions. None at all, even his eyes were cold." He shook his head disbelieving and one guy a bit in the back shuddered by the mere thought of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't know his name, but don't care about it either. Some dark-haired guy with black eyes which glimmered red a bit, but it was probably only the light. Showed no emotions. None at all, even his eyes were cold."

_The hell?_, I thought and frowned while I leaned against the wall around the corner. Of course I wouldn't have let him go alone. He didn't have relatives and his tone had irritated me even more, but what the guys said was really disturbing. That description sounded very much like me, but I knew certainly that I hadn't sold Naruto out. I would have never done that, no matter what he had done. He was too important to me.

Woah, I didn't just think that, right? Right?

Sighing I shook my head. That wasn't relevant.

"We want our money", the collector said again and I listened attentively.

"So? I don't have it and even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you. Just leave and don't bother me."

A small smile played around my lips. That was the right attitude, but... He didn't sound like he wavered at the thought I had sold him out. I knew him too well that he could hide it from me. Did it mean he already had thought that? That simply didn't make any sense.

"Then you have to pay off your debt with your body. I have an exact picture in mind how."

I growled soundlessly and clenched my fists to not jump forward and strangle him. Never would I allow someone to touch Naruto.

This was the moment when I realized that Naruto was not any other person to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sneered. "I don't sell my body. Especially not for you."

In his eyes twinkled mischief and he pointed his head towards my neck. "I can clearly see that."

Confused I looked to my right into a mirror and froze. On my neck was a hickey visible and another was slightly hidden by my collar. I pulled it down a bit and revealed more of them.

_This bastard,_ I thought and clenched my hand to a fist. How could he do that to me? His mind had to be more fucked up than I had thought.

"So? You look like you know what you would do. Especially that part of you." The leader had appeared out of nowhere behind me and now grabbed my ass hard. Pain shot through my body and my knees gave away. He wrapped an arm around my waist and threw me with no difficulties over his shoulder. "Good that you cooperate." Carrying me on his shoulders he walked out of the house. In my mind I screamed and kicked and fought him winning, but my ass hurt unbelievable again and my body denied any movements.

The other four guys followed us.

"Stop right there!", an angry voice shouted from the house.

The guys stopped and turned around. The pain in my body slowly faded as they didn't move anymore and I gathered my strength for an attack.

"You are not allowed to take him anywhere. Let him down." Irritated I recognized Sasukes voice, but why would he try to save me when he sold me out?

"You have nothing to say in this. His parents lent money from us and we want it back. Don't interfere." The leader wanted to walk away again, but I managed to kick him hard into his crotch and he went to his knees. Hastily I got from his shoulders and ran to Sasuke instinctively. He took my hand and positioned himself a bit in front of me, but not so that I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Bastard", the guy growled, the hands on the place where I had kicked him. "You will regret this. I will make you pay the debt and much more than that."

"Come and try", Sasuke snarled and the leader got back on his feet. They glared at each other. Both of them looked angry and terrifying, but even though Sasuke squeezed my wrist painfully, had sold me out and had raped me, I felt safe and didn't want to leave him.

"Stay back", he murmured, as all five guys approached us.

"What are you doing?", I whispered panic and grabbed his hand which has let go of me.

"I settle this once and for all." A small smile played around his lips. "They won't take you away from me." He walked towards the guys while warmth spread in my chest. He didn't want me to go away! Somehow I was very happy and I smiled automatically.

A groan brought me back to reality. The collectors had circled Sasuke and had punched him in the stomach, but that didn't stop the black-haired Uchiha who just lunched at the guy next to him. It was a real fight and I was really worried. Sasuke was outnumbered and I wanted to help him, but when I stepped forward Sasuke glared at me.

"I said, stay back, Dope!"

The guys used Sasukes moment of abstraction to grab his arms and to hold him back with two guys Growling he tried to get free, but even two guys were too strong for him.

"Now that you can't bother us anymore, we will get to more important stuff." The leader walked grinning towards me.

"Run away, Naruto!"

I shook my head. "I can't leave you here alone."

"Don't be stupid! You are much weaker than me. You wouldn't last even a few seconds." Sasuke pulled on the grip on his arms, but they didn't back away one bit.

"I don't want to run away again", I said firm and didn't take away my eyes from the leader who grinned.

"So, are you willing to use your body to compensate for the doing of your parents?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Full of anger, hatred and bloodthirstiness I struggled determined. It didn't matter what Naruto would answer, I wouldn't allow them to touch him. He was mine.

"I will pay you back. Every single cent, but I won't give you my body." Narutos ocean blue eyes looked strong and steady, but I could see the flickering of fear in them. It was different from the times I had scared him, so I wasn't really sure what exactly it was, but I wanted to see him laugh again. Yes, I was a little sadistic, but it didn't get to an extant where I always wanted to see him cry.

"You don't have another option." The guy grabbed Narutos chin and lifted his face. "And you don't have an ugly face so it won't be any problem at all."

The dope squinted, because of the sun.

Suddenly all negative emotions exploded inside of me. Everything was bathed in red and I clenched my hands to fists. Fast I kicked the guy to my right into his crotch, then punched the guy to my left with my freed hand in the ace with such strength that he lost consciousness. I knocked the other two guys out, before they realized what was happening. Now only the guy who touched my Naruto was still standin.

"Take your filthy hands off my property", I growled and the the leader smiled amused.

"I think you still have nothing to do with this matter."

"Oh, I have everything to do with it, you fucking asshole!"

"You are more bad-tempered than I remember, _Sas'ke._"

I froze. This voice, this nickname. No, that wasn't possible. Narutos eyes went wide, when I turned around and my blood went ice-cold.

"How?", I managed, but than I realized something else. Naruto had got sold out by... _this person_. And that meant it would get way more uglier if he wanted it.

_Fuck!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is reeeeaaaally short if you compare it to the others, but I thought it had to stop there because the spot was perfect to be stopped. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others and I would love reviews, any feedback to improve my writing.

Masters 3

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

This person... It was like another Sasuke, only older and a little bit taller. I was confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke sounded cold and nonchalant again. I didn't like it. This Sasuke wasn't the one I wanted to see.

"I will get you back on your old path. The right path." The eyes of the other 'Sasuke' Wandered to me and I saw the red glimmer. They were colder and even more emotionless than Sasukes. This guy didn't even have 'hidden' feelings.

"And get rid of the nuisances", he finished, but although he had already looked back the my boss when he had said it I knew I was one of these nuisances. I gulped and looked at Sasuke who squinted and had his hands clenched to fists.

"Itachi, this is my house, my servants and everything is my property. Nothing here is a nuisance and the company is doing well, too. So, if you don't have any other buisness than annoying me, you can go now. I have things to take care of." Sasuke turned towards me and his eyes softened. Or at least I wished them to. "Take this _gentlemen _with you to my office. I will be there shortly."

I didn't argue, just nod and turned to the leader of the debt collectors. He ordered the other four guys something and I glanced back to the black-haired guys who just stood there and stared at each other, probably waiting for them to be alone.

"Let's get going", I said and lead the collectors into the house.

Sasuke and Itachi looked really similar, but I didn't know of any family of my boss. Well, I didn't know much about him in general, though.

"Hey, kid." The leader nudged my shoulder. "Would be better if you close your collar higher up, otherwise this Itachi-guy will really have reasons to get rid of you."

We stopped in front of Sasukes office and I looked at the leader confused. He just shrugged.

"I have nothing against you in particular. And I am a nice normally."

I smiled, buttoned up my shirt completely and opened the door. "What exactly happened? I mean, what did he tell you about me?"

The five guys walked into the room and I closed the door behind me.

"Well, he appeared in our office yesterday morning and didn't waste words. Just said Naruto Uzumaki would be here to find and that we should take him with us."

I rolled my eyes. That was somehow typical for an Uchiha. The question was which benefits Itachi got from me vanishing from Sasukes side.

The door opened, Sasuke stormed inside the room and slammed the door shut. He didn't look pleased while he sat down on his chair behind his desk. I backed away and positioned myself next to the door against the wall like I wasn't there.

"So, the debt. I am paying it." My boss tore a check out of his checkbook and pushed it over the table to the table. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sasuke", I began, but his glare silenced me.

"Take it, leave and never show your faces again."

After one glance on the sum the leader nodded to Sasuke and left with the others.

"Are you insane?", I nearly shouted, when the door was closed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and kept silent. I strode forward and slammed my hands on the table.

"That was hell too much money to just pay it without thinking! I can't let you do that! I should better go with them." Even if it scared the shit out of me.

Sasukes glare became darker and more threatening. "You won't go anywhere." He stood up, walked around the table and grabbed my wrists. "I won't let you." His lips crashed onto mine and the kiss was determined. I automatically angled my head in a way he got better access. Sasuke hadn't betray me and now I could simply melt under his touch. He let his hands wander up my arms until one laid on my waist and the other in my neck to pull me even closer and massage the spot. I wrapped my arms around his waist and crawled my fingers into his shirt. His tongue glided into my mouth exploring and whirled around mine. I could feel my legs become jellylike and I pulled away slightly. Panting I let go of his shirt and leaned back against the table, trying to not fall to the ground.

"Whatever happens, whatever my brother tries to do to you, you have to promise me you won't leave me." He sounded somehow helpless and it somehow touched my heart. I lifted one hand motioned for him to come closer. His hands landed on the table beside my hip, his legs were between mine and his face hovered above mine.

"I wouldn't know where to go." I kissed him, tangled my fingers into his hair and felt the unbearable need to be filled by him. First his tongue moved into my mouth and kissed me exactly the way which caused my brain to go soft and no rational thought were possible anymore. His neck and shoulders were my sheet anchor and I clung to them. Slowly he leaned his weight forwards so that my back laid on the table at least. His hands shoved my vest apart and ripped the buttons off my shirt. I didn't care, could only think of the rough feeling of his hands on my chest and nipples. His lips moved over my jaw to my throat and licked over my skin. I shivered.

"I want you." His voice was hoarse already and I moaned lowly. My cock pressed rock-hard and painfully against my zipper. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled his crotch against mine. We both moaned lowly.

"Then take me."

Sasuke growled, scraped with his teeth over my collar bone and his hands fumbledwith my belt and the opening of my pants. I grabbed the back of his teeand pulled it over his head, nearly drooling at his exposed flesh. Sitting up I caressed over his belly and opened his pants. Fast he pulled down my pants and boxers and stroked my cock a few times while I pushed his trousers down. Our eyes met when we jerked each other off and I bit my bottom lip. His gaze was feverish and the red glimmering in his iris was just so hot. I had the slight feeling that this would not become a slow number.

I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips on mine. He practically ravished my mouth while I leaned back pulling him with me. His tongue was skillfully bringing me near the edge. Gasping I leaned my head back and rubbed myself at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was so much better than last night. Naruto was participating on his own and some part of my brain told me that it was like this, because he liked me and he wanted it not only with his body.

"Sasuke, enter me. Now." His ocean blue eyes was glassy with lust and could barely hold on to the thin string of patience I still had.

"It will hurt." My voice was raspy.

"Don't care. Just do it."

Snap. The string tore.

I grabbed his knees, pushed his legs apart and took in the sight, but not for long. The blonde placed his own hands under his knees to remain the position. Licking my fingers before applying the wetness on my cock I couldn't look away from him. Shifting my weight on my hand next to his shoulder I lead my cock to his entrance and nudged my way slowly inside him. Moaning he threw his head back, closed his eyes and crawled his fingers into my forearm. Grunting I filled him up until it wasn't possible anymore. He was tight and I knew it would be painful for him, but I just couldn't hold back when he pressed his ass against me.

I began to thrust into him, as hard as I could, as fast as I could. He praised me with moans and a passionate kiss. Hot, fiery craving for him filled my veins and I wanted him to be mine. Only mine.

He bit down on my bottom lip and arched his back. His sweet spot... I changed my angle a little bit and thrust into him hard and fast. He crawled his nails into my back and cried out softly. Pulsing his cock pressed against my stomach and I just knew that he was close. It was good, but his tightness made it hard for me to hold back from coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stars danced in front of my eyes and my body begged for release, but I hold back determined. I didn't want it to end, but when Sasuke hit my spot again my body exploded. Trembling I cried out, tightened around Sasuke's cock and hot, white cum landed on our bellies.

Only marginal I noticed how Sasuke pulled out of me and came on my stomach, but I was already sticky, so it didn't matter. Panting I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him. His gaze wandered over my body and then shifted to my eyes. Something glimmered in his eyes and it wasn't the usual red.

"We should shower." His voice was still raspy and it sent shivers down my spine. Gulping I sat up and nodded.

"I... I get dressed and go to my room." Ignoring the dull pain in my chest and ass I got down from the table and grabbed my clothes.

"Yes, do that, but you will shower in my room."

I looked at him and lifted surprised my eyebrows. "What?"

His expression turned uppish. "What do you think? You come to my room and entertain me over the day."

"W-What is with your work?"

"Tsk. That can wait. Get going." He pulled up his trousers, but didn't bother with a shirt. Hastily I nodded and put on my boxers and pants. It was a little bit uncomfortable with the cum on my stomach, but I had to deal with it somehow. The promise to have sex with Sasuke all day was just so enticing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Itachi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring at the guy in front of me, I didn't hear what he was talking about, but it wasn't something I was interested in. My only concern was to destroy Naruto Uzumaki. The debt collectors had been useless and now I had to find another weak point of him. My little, stupid brother didn't see that this... servant wasn't doing him any good. He dragged him down and awoke feelings in him. What a naive fellow he was. Feelings were no good for an Uchiha and Sasuke would regret them sooner than he wanted, but that was the reason I was here. To help him out of this debacle and get him to be a real Uchiha from now on.

A small, cold and cruel smile played around my lips and the guy in front of me fidgeted and shifted from one foot to the other. That was exactly the reaction I wanted and this Uzumaki-kid would soon learn to fear me.

_Just wait for it. _


End file.
